


Sea

by arttselen



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Drabble, Drama, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29546934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arttselen/pseuds/arttselen
Summary: — The world is slowly drowning away around me and even more I'm drifting apart.





	Sea

**_Slowly drowning away._ **

People are growing, people are growing away. They're working, fighting for their dreams and trying hard to breathe. And when I think about it, I understand. Everyone runs to stay on the same place. I feel distant, slowly and slowly drifting away, not only from reality but from everything. 

And no, I don't have anyone who makes me _feel_ as I'm not alone. The unkind part of its greatest misery it's that I do not know if it's **_my fault_** to no trust, give and concede them in my life. 

Maybe it's just the way my life its, and destiny reserved this story for me to write with my own tragedy. 

**Author's Note:**

> its shorter than i imagined but anyways


End file.
